ANC
The ANC ABS-CBN News Channel Logo Station ID from Monday, July 31, 2006-Monday, October 26, 2015. ANC Logo (2006-2015).png Add a photo to this gallery ANC Program Teaser Old ANC The News Channel Channel 51 Schedule in from Saturday, January 1, 2000.-Monday April 30, 2001. Saturday-Monday 12:30am Frontpage Sabado Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)12:45am Sabado Frontpage Theme (1999-2002) SAKSI NOVEMBER 10 2014 FULL EPISODES PART 1 01:00am Sign off 04:00am Sign on 04:30am Gising Pilipinas Sabado Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)04:45am Gising Pilipinas Sabado Craig Palmer - Manhattan - NFL Films-Type Music 05:00am Gising Pilipinas Sabado ABS-CBN News Channel The News Channel Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production and Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)05:15am Gising Pilipinas Sabado ANC The News Channel Logo 2000 Sabado Enero 1 2000-Lunes Abril 30, 2001. Craig Palmer`s "Pinnacles" - Saksi GMA Headline Balita Theme Song (2000-2001). YAMAHA PIANO Saturday January 1, 2000-Monday April 30, 2001. Craig Palmer`s Pinnacles - Saksi GMA Headline Balita Theme Music Full (2000-2001).YAMAHA GRAND PIANO SOLO Pinnacles by Network Music Ensemble - Saksi Follow-details Opening Billboard Remake Music (2000-2001). YAMAHA GRAND PIANO SHOW XV Pinnacles by Network Music Ensemble Saksi Theme Song (2000-2001). The Life YAMAHA Grand Piano Show XVYAMAHA PIANO Saturday January 1, 2000-Monday April 30, 2001. Pinnacles by Network Music Ensemble - Saksi Follow-details Opening Billboard Remake Music (2000-2001). Saksi Theme (2000-2001). On January 1, 2000 The show replaced its soundtrack Energy with another Craig Palmer track titled Pinnacles. YAMAHA PIANO SOLO Saksi Theme (2000-2001).YAMAHA PIANO SOLO Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films Saksi GMA Headline Balita Theme Song Full (2000-2001). Dina Bonnevie 2 Network Music - Pinnacles Saksi Follow-details Theme Music (2000-2001).YAMAHA PIANO 05:30am Gising Pilipinas Mon Isberto and Marigold Haber (LIVE)05:45am Gising Pilipinas Liberty - Momentum Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Liberty - Momentum - Music from NFL Films 06:00am Gising Pilipinas Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production & Cecille Lardizabal (LIVE)06;15am Gising Pilipinas TV Patrol Theme Music (2001-2003). 576p30 (Widescreen) (FIXED) Supporters dumagsa sa EDSA matapos maaresto si Erap 06:30am Salamat Dok Sabado Mon Isberto and Marigold Haber (LIVE)06:45am Salamat Domk Sabado 07:00am Family Rosary Crusade 08;00am Ang Iglesia Ni Cristo The ABS-CBN News Channel (or simply ANC) is an international television news network targeted to the Filipino audience. It is notable for being the country's first all-news cable network, the country's first 24-hour news network, and the country's first English language news network. The majority of its programs are produced and developed by ABS-CBN News. It is available globally in direct-to-home satellite, cable, IPTV, online video streaming, and on video on demand. Some of the programs of ANC is also being broadcast terrestrially in Guam through KEQI-LP. ANC is being broadcast from the ANC studio in 8 Rockwell building, Rockwell Center and in Studio 6 and Newsroom in ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center. History with Ross LaJeunesse, the head of public policy for Google in Asia Pacific on YouTube World View Event.]] The ABS-CBN News Channel was originally established in 1996 as the Sarimanok News Network or SNN. SNN was the brainchild of the late Eugenio Lopez, Jr. who envisioned a television network that would become the primary source of news and information for Filipinos. SNN was first offered on SkyCable on May 1, 1996. Back then the channel served the viewers through two major news programs, ''Dateline Philippines and Primetime News, while short news advisories aired throughout the day. To enhance its resources and strengthen its position as the primary news channel for the Filipinos, SNN in 1998 merged with Sky News, another Lopez-owned cable news channel that specialized in business news. The merger of the two networks paved the way for the formation of the country's first 24-hour news channel offering the latest in local and foreign news, business information, sports, weather updates and lifestyle. In 1999 the network changed its name to ABS-CBN News Channel or ANC. In the years that followed, ANC established its name and credibility through its coverage of key events in the Philippines including the impeachment trial of Joseph Estrada, the Sipadan hostage crisis, the Oakwood mutiny, and EDSA Dos and Tres. ANC was also the first to reveal the Joseph Estrada's "brown envelope" controversy, Corazon Aquino's death, the Maguindanao massacre, and Hubert Webb's acquittal. On November 4, 2011, ANC together with ABS-CBNnews.com and YouTube brought the YouTube World View event to the Philippines with an exclusive and one-on-one interview with the Philippine President Benigno Aquino III in Malacañang Palace. The questions was submitted and voted by YouTube users from all over the world. On July 18, 2013, ANC announced a partnership with Yahoo!, which saw the introduction of a Yahoo! portal featuring content from ANC (which will remain separate from the main ABS-CBN News website), and would also allow ANC content to be featured on Yahoo! News Philippines. The partnership marks Yahoo's first partnership with a television news outlet outside of the United States, where Yahoo! has recently established a similar content partnership with ABC News. This joint-venture website was discontinued and currently redirects the users to the ABS-CBNnews.com website. In the early part of 2015, ANC has began using English subtitles for the Tagalog soundbytes on newscasts and public affairs programs from ABS-CBN. On October 26, 2015, ANC went into a major overhaul in its broadcast design, including the newly designed rhombus logo and the red-blue schemed new title cards for the channel's major newscasts. As part of the relaunch, ANC opened a new studio in 8 Rockwell in Rockwell Center in Makati City, aside from their studio and newsroom in Quezon City. The Rockwell studio will be used for the morning news magazine program ''Mornings @ ANC. It also launched the new programming grid for weekday mornings. Programming The channel primarily broadcasts programming relating to news, business, politics, and public affairs, along with other magazine and documentary-style programs. The network also airs programming sourced from ABS-CBN, CNBC Asia, and The Filipino Channel. Notable on-screen personalities Current personalities *Paolo Abrera *Karen Davila *Alvin Elchico *Jove Francisco *Gretchen Fullido *Ginger Conejero *Gretchen Ho *Teodoro Locsin, Jr. *TJ Manotoc *Tina Monzon-Palma *Stanley Palisada *Tony Velasquez *Cathy Yap-Yang Former personalities *Boy Abunda *Bam Aquino *Susan Calo Medina † *Ricky Carandang *Dyan Castillejo *Angelo Castro, Jr. † *Claire Celdran (now with CNN Philippines) *Niña Corpuz *Franklin Drilon *Joseph Estrada *Frankie Evangelista † *Pia Hontiveros (now with CNN Philippines) *Katrina Legarda *Cherie Mercado (now with News5) *Ces Oreña-Drilon *Gani Oro (now with CNN Philippines) *Daphne Oseña-Paez *Dong Puno *Manuel Quezon III *Mai Rodriguez (now with CNN Philippines) *Mitzi Borromeo (now with CNN Philippines) *Korina Sanchez *Bernadette Sembrano *Connie Sison (now with GMA News) *Adel Tamano *Erwin Tulfo (now with News5) *Pinky Webb (now with CNN Philippines)